1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid ducting and more particularly relates to decorative, molded ducts for heating and air conditioning. The molded ducts of the invention are particularly useful in transportation vehicles. The invention also relates to a method of fabricating the ducts of the invention.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The literature is replete with descriptions of prior art ducting and its use in the air conditioning and heating of enclosed spaces, such as the interior of transportation vehicles. Representative of such prior art descriptions are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,768,026; 2,523,104; 3,362,317; 3,697,125; 3,867,240; 3,953,067; and 4,172,918.
The ducts of the present invention are advantageous over prior art ducts in that they distribute air more evenly than prior art ducts, thereby reducing unwanted drafts. The ducts of the invention are particularly useful for distributing conditioned or heated air within recreational vehicles.
In many larger recreational vehicles, with permanently installed air conditioners, cool air is distributed along the roof of the vehicle through diffusers or ducts made of a perforated sheet material running down the full length of the interior compartment. In the same vehicles, a non-woven carpet-like covering is generally installed on the ceiling for sound damping and improved appearance. The porous duct work passing through the center of this headliner usually requires a framework. The duct work together with framework is relatively costly to install and is often objectionable in appearance. The present invention provides a self-supporting porous duct having an appearance similar to the surrounding headliner material, thus providing an attractive appearance, ease of installation, rigidity and permeability in one product.